Naruto Finale
by Kyuubiluvr68
Summary: A story about how things can seem to go the way as planned; but end up in a crumpled mess. Pairings- NaruxSaku, ShikaxTema, SaixIno, KibaxHina, NejixTen
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

The rain poured down on Konoha as if it would never end. Raindrops dripped off of soaked leaves on the tall willow trees. No playful chirping filled the air as all the birds were hiding from the disastrous downpour. Every villager hid indoors like a scolded child hid from its parents. All except a group of ninja with misery etched in their facial expressions. Some were bleeding and others were hunched in pain. The only sounds heard were the pounding rain and the short heavy puffs coming out of the standing ninjas mouths. Why were they like this and why was one of the ninjas no longer standing proudly with a smile on his face? Was he alive or was his body slowly losing function in a place where no one could retrieve him?

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**Introduction**

It was a nice summer day in Konoha. The sun-baked roads were covered in dust as the day went on. Busy villagers talked to one another while some shopped with their young ones. The academy stood tall with noise bustling from every inch while the students learned to fight with physical and mental strength like every ninja wannabe would. Everything was perfect for everyone, except the hokage who was massaging her aching hand from all the paperwork that had to be done. Otherwise, everything was as it should be.

A ninja with bright yellow hair wearing a black and orange jacket with orange pants ran towards an open field where two other ninjas sat waiting. One had raven black hair and an expressionless face. He was also wearing a white top that opened up in the center with black pants. The other had short pink hair that spiked at the edges. Her outfit included a knee length red dress that cuts down the middle at the waistline. Underneath the dress were shorts that went to her knees. She was the one that caught the yellow haired ninja's eyes the most.

Each ninja had a personal story. They varied from happy to miserable, golden to hapless, and even lively to deadly. Many of the ninja's lives were ended early and some still hope for the perfect ending like in fairy tales. But in the real world, there are no fairy tales and no heroes always appearing at the very last moment to save the damsel in distress. This world was cruel and harsh and never appeared to turn out right, but once in a while, a life was saved or someone had a smile instead of a frown.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto Uzumaki

**Naruto Uzumaki**

The yellow haired ninja had a peculiar story. He was neither angelic nor atrocious. He was down the middle. Typical days were the most seen but once in a while, if you got him aggravated than you would want to get far away. Actually, you wouldn't just want to get away, you would need to get away for the your own benefit.

Family. It meant a lot to him even though he had none of his own. He was an orphan. An orphan with the extraordinary gift to befriend almost everyone he met. But even without a family, he managed to form bonds between fatherly and brotherly figures.

First, there was his teacher, Iruka- sensei. At first they were simply the unappreciative student and the over-reactive teacher who seemed to always get into fights. But an unbreakable bond formed between the two and was shown when a battle erupted where Iruka used his body to shield the young ninja.

Second, there was his rival and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. If you just took a glance at the bickering two, all that would show was the cold layer of their rivalry. But a second and deeper look shows the strong foundation that gets stronger even through the tough times.

Even though he didn't know it at first, his father was the most legendary ninja. Well of course he would be legendary. He was the hokage that saved the village after all. He was also the one who sealed the kyuubi or the nine-tailed fox into his son. His wife was the beautiful Kushina whose heart would have been broken if she knew what her son went through because of the ridicule that came with the containment of the monster inside his body.

For his love life, there was only one that his heart desired, Sakura Haruno. Even though she didn't show much compassion for him at the beginning, they grew closer every minute and a crush and even a dating relationship formed.

This ninja was sometimes known as a jinchurriki, a human that a monster was sealed inside, but most known him as Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3 Sasuke Uchiha

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Have you ever heard the definition of avenge? In the dictionary it says: To inflict just punishment in return for something or in behalf of someone. This is the perfect description of Sasuke Uchiha.

He is the raven black haired boy who was also friend and rival with Naruto Uzumaki. He expressionless face seems to be painted with a permanent substance that was only wiped clean with the occasional smirk. His only ambition was to have revenge on his brother.

He was an orphan like Naruto but in a different way. Naruto never knew his parents but Sasuke did. He was barely old enough to be a ninja when his parents and entire clan were brutally slaughtered by his power-crazed brother, Itachi Uchiha. All of this caused Sasuke's heart to harden and be filled with hatred and pain until Naruto stepped in the picture. Then his heart was filled with hatred, pain, and annoyance. Not much of an improvement but when all the hatred took over and Sasuke left to gain power, he had to cut the bond between him and Naruto so there wouldn't be anything keeping him from leaving.

His years with the cruel and evil Orochimaru improved his fighting skills to make him almost unbeatable. Even though, Naruto and his team managed, after three years of training and four years of searching, to bring him back to his home in Konoha where he paid for his crimes. He suddenly began reforming his bonds and actually fell in love, but that's another story.


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura Haruno

**Sakura Haruno**

Cherry blossoms are beautiful flowers and since that is what Sakura meant, than shouldn't she be as beautiful? To some, especially Naruto, she was but to others she was 'Billboard Brow' since she had a larger forehead than most.

She was the pink haired ninja that always caught Naruto's eyes. When she was young, all she had time for was the irresistible Sasuke. Day after day, she tried to gain his attention, but all she got was he rolling his eyes and walking away. On the other hand, Naruto had his heart fixed on her and no body else. She had the pink hair, the piercing green eyes, and the strong confidence. Why wouldn't Sasuke like her? Maybe cause revenge was above love on his To-Do List.

Friends. Sakura had a rocky relationship with a certain Ino Yamanaka. First, Ino helped Sakura gain confidence but than it was shattered when they both had the dyer crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Then, they finally got over their obsession and finally realized how foolish it was to ruin their friendship over a boy. Even if the boy was mysterious, tough, and don't forget good looking!

Later on, she discovered, deep down in her girlish heart, that want she really desired was always there with her. He held her hand when she was down. He made her smile when all she could do was frown. He saved her many times with his strength and his unbreakable passion. He wasn't perfect, but to her he was all that could be in a man. Naruto Uzumaki was all that she needed. But she just couldn't get herself to say it out loud. Maybe he would make the first move. Or maybe they would never get the chance.


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting

**The Meeting**

Naruto walked trough the gate to join his other teammates. Once again, their sensei and team member, Kakashi Hatake, was late.

"Is he late again?" asked Naruto with annoyance in his voice.

"What do you think, Naruto?" Sakura replied.

"And I bet he's going to use the same old excuse. 'I got lost on the path of life.' Give me a break," mimicked Naruto.

"Stop complaining. You're giving me a headache," stated Sasuke in his plain annoyed tone. He got up and walked towards the gate cuffing a hand over his eyes looking into the over crowded village.

"Good morning," Kakashi appeared right besides Sasuke with the same innocent smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" exclaimed Naruto and Sakura in unison. Sasuke, as usual, just walked towards his teammates not even shaken by the sudden appearance of his tardy sensei.

"Calm down, idiot," remarked Sasuke giving a sideways glance towards the stricken Naruto.

"Don't call me an idiot you jerk!" exclaimed Naruto as a tint of red flickered in his demon like eyes.

"Make me!"

"Come over here and I will!"

"Fine!"

"It's on!"

Naruto raised a hand to land a punch in the ungrateful Sasuke's face when Sakura got the first hit.

"OOOF!" spluttered Naruto as he spit out blood from his now bleeding lip. "What was that for?"

"You're always starting fights, Naruto. When are you going to grow up?" Sakura glared in Naruto's eyes as his clear blue regain control of the red. She felt guilty for punching him, but he had to control his emotions, especially in front of Kakashi-sensei.

"Ok, let's get down to the real reason why I called you all here," stated Kakashi, his face wiped clean of his smile. "Tsunade- Sama has ordered us to meet her at her office. I have a feeling that this is very important since the Akatsuki are starting to plan their attack. Remember that they are looking for the kyuubi so that means," he gave a worrying glance towards Naruto, "Naruto will be their main target."

As he finished saying this last reminder, Naruto's stomach lurched with the uneasiness that he felt every time some one mentioned that there was a killing monster sealed inside him like a starving tiger was locked in his cage. Sakura looked over and placed a soothing hand on his cheeck which immediately turned scarlet.

"Sakura-chan," thought Naruto silently in his head. She had been closer to him the past year and a half and he didn't know how to express his feelings. Would he just come out and tell her, or would he play it smooth like Sasuke would? Girls! Why were they so confusing. Maybe when he become hokage, he make a law that girls need to stop being so hard to figure out. Yeah, that's a good law. All the other boys and men would be thanking him.

His day-dreaming was soon interrupted by a crash. "What was that?"

"It is I, the magnificent seventh Hokage. Bow down before me if you wish!" stated a rather short fifthteen year old.

"Oh, it's just you, Konohamaru," Naruto breathed while letting out a huge sigh of relief. Ever since he knew that the Akatsuki were taking more aggressive action on capturing him, he couldn't help but feel anxious with fear and caution.

"Naruto! Call me the seventh Hokage!" exclaimed the dramatic teen.

"But the last time I checked, you were just Konohamaru. That's all,"

"Just Konohamaru? Watch who you're talking to! I might not be Hokage now, but once you end your riegn as Hokage, the whole village will choose me!" hissed Konohamaru. His face turned red with rage as he saw Naruto break down in laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

"Well first of all…" started Naruto but was cut of by Kakashi.

"Enough. We do not have anytime for this. We must get up to Lady Hokage as soon as possible, but with you two arguing it doesn't seem likely now does it?"

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said guiltly.

"I understand that you're sorry but we can apoligize later. Right now we are expected in the Hokage's office so let's get moving,"

Kakashi led the group with Naruto in the back silently bickering with Konohamaru. One punch from Sakura and he fell dead silent, literally.

"You're late!" shouted Tsundae as a vein throbbed so hard in her temple that it treatended to pop.

"I'm sorry Master," appoligized Sakura. "We had some trouble on the way." She gave a glare over towards Naruto who was still massaging his now black eye.

"I'm asuming that it was Naruto who caused the tardiness," sighed Tsundae.

"Well Konohamaru started it!" claimed Naruto.

"I don't care! You're nineteen years old! You shouldn't be acting like this!" yelled Tsundae. She had been angry with him before but he never seemed to learn how to behave.

"I'm sorry," muttered Naruto keeping his head down towards his feet.

"Well, you better start acting like it," Tsunade said while her red face finally toned down. "How can you expect to beccome Hokage if you act like that?"

"I'll shape up! I promise! I won't act like a kid anymore!" shouted Naruto

"Fine, I'll have to take your word on it," sighed Tsunade. How many more times will she have to put up this behavior? "Ok, now let's get started with the main reason why I summoned you all here. Akatsuki is planning to attack Konoha, and I am taking members from each squad to go on a special mission. I have already picked Neji because of his byakugan and since he is one of the few jonin besides Naruto and Temari. I've also picked Ino, because she is a medical ninja, and Shino, because of his many talents and communictation skills."

Naruto had quickly passed the chuunin exams after he returned from his three year training. After that, he trained with his squad and had made the jonin rank.

"Also," continued Tsundae, "I have included Naruto in this squad for many reasons but mostly because he is the target himself. And because of this, I have selected Yamato to come along in case Naruto's anger takes control of him, as it usually does."

By that time, Naruto's mind was raceing with all this news. Even though he has been on countless missions, he still got the excitement when he was chosen for a special mission.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Naruto. "I'll show those freaks whose boss!"

"Don't get over excited. You're not physically fighting. This mission is to get information on Akatsuki and to come right back." Answered Tsundae.

"Oh, come on!"

"What happened to not acting like a child?"

"Did you really think that Naruto could pull that off?" rebarked Sasuke.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that you could never pull of not acting like a child and I was right!"

"You better shut that mouth before I kick your…"

"Shut up!" yelled Sakura giving Sasuke a punch this time.

"Thank you, Sakura," said Tsundae.

"Your welcome, but I have a question. If Naruto was the only one going on the mission in our squad, then why did you tell all of us to come?"

"Well, Sakura, I wanted to make sure that we were all on the same page," Tsundae answered simply. "But," went on the hokage, "before you leave, I need to talk to Kakashi. ALONE!" yelled Tsundae while giving Naruto a warning look.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the room while Kakashi stayed behind. Naruto looked around him making sure that Sakura and Sasuke were around the corner when he quietly put his ear to the door to only receive a good whack in the head by Tsundae. Naruto finally gave up and joined his retreating team mates.

Inside the office, Tsundae was giving Kakashi important information. This piece of information would change many lives. Either for good or bad, he had no idea.

As he left the office towards his students, a piece of parchment was crumpled in his hand with new information leaving an uneasy lump in his throat. He passed quickly by Naruto, who seemed to be trying to get Sakura away from Sasuke but having no luck, and slipped the paper inbetween his fingers.


	6. Chapter 6 The Letter

**The Letter**

Kakashi stood in the hokage's office listening to every word but not understanding the meaning.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi trying to keep his voice steady.

"Listen, I understand that this is confusing but this is the only option. I need you to give this letter to Naruto. It will explain the position that we are in and what he has to do," answered Tsundae handing the note into Kakashi's hands.

Slowly, Kakashi walked out the door and towards his rambling students. Never before did he ever think that he would see them all happy together ever since Sasuke left. Now that they were finally reunited, they would be ripped apart again with a greater gap than before. And would this rip be able to be sewed back together?

Kakashi reluctantly placed the note into Naruto's opened hand. Shocked, Naruto looked down and stared at the writing on the front with curiosity.

To Naruto: Open When Alone

From Tsundae

Naruto walked home alone that day. Strolled into his apartment without paying attention to any remarks or invitations to train. The letter was opened up with unsteady hands and read with blurry eyes.

Dear Naruto,

As you already know, you were picked for this special mission to attain information from the infamous Akatsuki clan, but the real mission is so much more complex. You are to destroy the clan entirely. The only catch is that…

With wide eyes, Naruto let the letter float to the floor with all the ramen containers and scrolls. What is Tsundae thinking? _Destroy the clan entirely. _Is she crazy? Only a fool would believe that that was possible. Well, Naruto was that very fool.

As the shock wore off, a grin stretched from ear to ear on his face. This was he chance, he thought. He could finally show them who they were messing with and it was also a great opportunity to avenge Jiraiya- sensei's death. At that very moment, his eyes scrolled down to the very last part of the letter. _The only catch is that…_

Was avenging Jiraiya's death more important than this final catch that would change almost everyone's life. Maybe it wasn't but getting rid of the deadly Akatsuki would prove beneficial to mostly every single villager. He made up his mind. He would accept and complete this mission. Catch or no catch.


	7. Chapter 7 Catch

**The Catch**

Sakura loved spring. Especially since the cheery blossoms were in bloom. Since she was named after them, she felt like she would have good luck with anything that came her way. And that anything happened to be Naruto.

Naruto looked utterly perplexed while he walking towards Sakura with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging on his neck. He steadily made his way towards her and looked her warmly in the eyes.

"Would… um… you... um... go on a date… with me?" Naruto finally managed to get the last words to pass his lips.

"Well… um… yea!" Sakura said as the shock of the question wore off.

"That's good! Meet me at Ichiraku Ramen at 7o'clock," Naruto turned the other way with a grin shining on his face.

"Wait! Naruto where are you going?"

"I have to see Granny Tsundae about the mission!"

Naruto ran towards the hokage's office, whereas, Sakura kept walking with a confused look on her face but with a glow in her heart. She loved spring.

Naruto barged into the office huffing and puffing since he had ran the whole way there.

"Tsundae!" he panted.

"You cannot just run in here without knocking first!" scolded Shizune.

"It's fine Shizune. I told him to come when he had made up his mind on whether or not he is taking up this mission," corrected Tsundae.

"Please forgive me for my carelessness, Lady Hokage!"

Turning towards Naruto, Tsundae sighed and rested her chin on her folded hands. "So have you made up your mind on the mission?"

Naruto took at the letter that she had written to him. "Yes, I have made the decision to take the mission," he answered.

"Even with the catch?"

"Yes."

"Even though you…" she was cut off quickly by Naruto slamming his fist on the table.

"Yes! I will complete this mission and I'll be welcomed back! Not matter what happens!"

Irritated, "Than you didn't understand what I wrote! I wrote, 'But the only catch is that everyone will believe that you have died and failed the mission with all the other squad members!'"

Naruto let his head hang on his neck as a single tear leaked onto his cheek.

"I understood what you wrote, but once we complete the mission, won't we be aloud back into the village?"

Tsundae motioned for Naruto to sit for she didn't know if one person's soul could handle all this information. Especially, since his glass was filled to the brim. She explained everything that would happen once they completed the mission and if they lived.

His only response was, "I came in here happy and excited; I'm leaving depressed and heartbroken."

She grinned and said, "I usually have that effect on people."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said aloud. First, his new girlfriend hasn't visited from the Sand Village for some time. Second, the chuunin exams were driving him crazy since he had to be one of the proctors. Finally, Ino, his teammate was called on a mission with four others. This wouldn't usually bother him but ever since Asuma had died, he had been busy helping Kurenai with her son Koji and Ino had been the one that did most of the work. Without her, he was physically helpless.

Even thought Kurenai was good with kids, she had been called on many missions that would last weeks.

"This is such a drag," he breathed as he walked up to Kurenai's door.

Ino approached him so quietly that he jumped when she spoke.

"Hey Shikamaru!"

"Ahhh! You're so troublesome Ino. You almost gave me a heart attack!" complained Shikamaru.

"Well sorry! I was just going to say good-bye in case I don't see you tomorrow."

Shikamaru noticed that Ino seemed to be hiding something with the way that she kept her gaze towards her feet. Puzzled, he sighed and asked what was wrong.

"Why do you think anything's wrong?" she stuttered.

"Well you never wished me a farewell before and you never fidget or stutter when you talk. Is there something you know that we don't?"

"No! I mean, nothing!" Ino quickly answered and turned and went the other direction.

All Shikamaru could say was, "Woman," and he entered Kurenai's house.


	8. Chapter 8 Naruto's Farewell

**Naruto's Farewell**

It was 7:00 and the night was a drizzling mess but he knew he couldn't bale out or she would be insulted in some way. All the blood rushed to his head leaving him light-headed and dizzy. A couple soothing breaths and the color spread across his face once more. Why was he so nervous? It's not like she would bite him or even worse, kiss him! It's not that he wasn't a good kisser, but he was worried that it would ruin their relationship if one was more in love with the other than the other person was. And he knew who that person would be. Also, the only kissing experience he had was with Sasuke!

"Hi Sakura- chan," he stuttered as he approached her in the ramen shop.

They sat down as Naruto held the curtain for Sakura. The old man and his daughter whipped up Naruto's usual ramen. Sakura ordered the same trying to forget that she was on a diet. Ramen seemed to go straight to her thighs. She would have this guilt make her jog around the village a couple of times until she felt that it was all burned off.

"Sakura- chan, can I ask you something?"

It wasn't the question that surprised her, but the tone that he said it in. His usual spunky voice was down to a shy whisper that was barely audible.

"Go ahead. Ask me anything."

"Well… I was wondering if you…"

He was suddenly cut off by Ino's loud booming voice shattering the silence.

"Sakura!! Oh, there you are." Ino's face popped through the curtains. Now that the drizzling rain was a steady downpour, her hair was plastered to her face. Ino shoved herself in between Naruto and Sakura while making sure that Naruto had a good view of her butt before planting it down.

Over the last three years, Ino had created a little crush for Naruto. All that training seemed to turn into muscle right before her eyes. He was cuter than Sasuke, and that was saying something!

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Oh, Naruto, I didn't see you there," she gave a high-pitched giggle and flashed him a seducing smile.

"Shut-up Ino-pig! You knew he was here!"

"What are you talking about Miss. Fore-head? Can't I hang out with my teammates without being accused of flirting?"

"No, you can't!"

"Fine, be that way. Besides, I'll have that whole mission to be alone with Naruto, so I would be careful with what you say or he might be claimed by the time we get back."

"Actually, I don't think that will be happening," Naruto chimed in giving Sakura a reassuring wink.

Feeling that she was unwanted, Ino stalked out of the shop. But before she was out of hearing she muttered something about Sakura laying off the ramen and giving a piercing glance at Naruto.

"Oh, no," Naruto mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to be on a mission with her for who knows how long."

"Poor Naruto," Sakura soothed while holding back the laughter that was rising.

"Just go ahead and laugh," Naruto angrily mumbled, "I like it when you laugh," he silently added.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Naruto started on finishing his ramen as Sakura pushed hers to the side. He slurped down the soup and started up on Sakura's before it got cold.

"Aren't you hungry, Sakura?"

"Not really," she said this calmly but her lie was ruined when a low growl came from her unfed stomach.

"Here, I'll get you something."

"No, I'm fine!" this time, a louder growl emerged, "Ok, maybe I'm a little hungry."

Time ticked by and Sakura, despite her constant complaining about how she wasn't hungry, had eaten two bowls of ramen and a side of dumplings. Naruto starred sadly at his now empty wallet.

"Talk about not being hungry!" he joked.

"I'm sorry! I'll pay you later," she assured him, "Oh, I almost forgot! What were you asking me earlier?"

"Forget about it."

"Please ask me," Sakura batted her eyes and pouted with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Don't do that! You know I can't stand the puppy face!" Trying to block the image of the pouting Sakura, he shook his head making his hair like a wave of sunshine.

"Please Naruto. I thought that you cared for me."

_Oh No!_ Thought Naruto. She was using his weakness for her gain.

"Fine! I'll ask you," he finally gave in.

Sakura's face lit up with triumph and excitement as she leaned in to make sure she didn't miss a word of what Naruto had to say.

"Would it be okay if I walked you home?" Naruto's voice trailed off on the last part. Sakura had to strain her ears to make sure she heard it.

Her face suddenly drooped.

"That was it?" Her words were drenched in disappointment.

Naruto nodded so slightly that she barely noticed it.

Sakura sighed, "Of course you can walk me home."

Color flooded back to Naruto's face and his oceanic eyes returned back to its natural glow.

"All right!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes as the blonde ninja leaped out of his seat and into the rain waited with a broad smile for her to join.

"Did you bring an umbrella?"

"Oops," Naruto replied.

Sakura sighed and stepped into the rain. They started their journey to her house without word and the uneasy silence finally got to Sakura. Looking up into Naruto's eyes, she saw fear that was rare to ever appear. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but only shut it closed when he turned her way. She never noticed how much he had changed. How his golden hair had grown longer which made the spikes fall boldly over his headband, his big oceanic eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, his square jaw and leveled cheekbones. How his black shirt hugged his muscular features with no sleeves to flaunt his sinewy arms.

He must have noticed her gawking at him because his infamous smile stretched on his face from ear to ear.

"What are _you_ smiling at?" she said sternly trying to keep the embarrassment hidden. She did a poor job.

"Oh nothing."

"Agh," she groaned at started to walk. Not until she reached the corner of the street, did she realize that he had stopped following her. She looked back only to see him staring blankly at the ground with his bangs dripping in his face. _What was with this strange behavior? _Thought Sakura.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Answer me Naruto."

Still no answer.

"I'm going to leave you here unless you tell me." She waited. Sakura sighed and started to turn when a hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back. It wasn't the warm and tender hand she was used to, but a clammy and trembling one.

"Are you okay?" she couldn't hide the worry from her question.

He stared at her through watery eyes. It was hard to tell if he was crying or it was the pouring rain. The pink haired ninja placed her hand under his chin pulling his face back up. Looking into her peaceful eyes only made him shake off her touch and turn his head away.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You tell me what's wrong right this instant!"

"I can't," he whispered so softly that Sakura had to lean in to hear.

"Why not?" The anger had dissolved into worry.

"I just can't," he mumbled.

"Wow, Naruto! I never thought I could be so confused in my life!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it," she pleaded letting the annoyance wash away.

He sighed and looked up at her only to turn away again.

"I think I know how to make you talk," she mumbled as she held his face in her open palms. She closed her eyes and leaned in towards him and parted her lips. He followed suit and soon enough, their lips touched and the soft embrace become powerful as Naruto crushed her lips against his. At first, she was about to slap him for his eagerness but decided not to, because no matter how she tried to hide it, she was enjoying it.

They parted only to take a breath when Sakura noticed that Naruto was starting to weep.

"I'm I that bad?" joked Sakura but quickly became serious. "I'm sorry Naruto. Was that too much?"

"No, it was perfect. I never felt better, but I shouldn't have done that."

"Why? Why are you so glooming all of a sudden?" she stared into his wet eyes as he started to weep again.

"I'm just making it harder…for **both** **of us**," he emphasized the last part. Suddenly, he ran down the alley leaving Sakura to stand with a shocked expression.

Before he was totally out of earshot, he whispered "farewell" to his beloved Sakura that he knew he had hurt because of his carelessness.


	9. Chapter 9 Departure

**Departure**

The sun bleached the dark sky as Shino strolled through the sleeping village. With his jacket collar covering his face and his hands in his pockets, he headed for the village gate until a shrill voice shattered his quiet mood. Ino appeared next to him with her light blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"What'cha doing, Shino?" Ino asked in her flirty voice.

"Exactly what you are doing," he replied in a steady emotionless voice.

"So," she looked down at her feet, "did you say good-bye to your family?"

"Why would I need to do that? Good-byes are useless," he stated.

Ino opened her mouth to retort when a flash of yellow whipped by her face.

"Watch where you're going Naruto!" she shouted after him.

Naruto was feeling a mixture of guilt, sadness, and anger when he finally arrived at the village gate. _Why did I do that? It only made it harder. _He kept saying to himself over and over again. He knew that he left her heart broken and he knew that it would be impossible for him to make it heal. Especially with her anger.

The gate stood before him looking more like a prison gate than a welcome to coming visitors. The two enormous tea green doors that always were opened unless there was an opposing threat on the other side and the open forest greeted Naruto with grief and regret.

"Why did I kiss her?" he mumbled to himself as he paced the entry waiting for the rest of the team members.

"Actually, I think it was me that kissed you," came a stone cold voice. "Why did you run off like that last night?"

Naruto turned around to be face to face with a fuming red-faced Sakura.

"Are you going to answer me or just run off like you did last time?" she demanded.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I can explain what happened. Well, actually, I can't."

Sakura turned to stalk off the direction she came from hoping that Naruto would try to stop her. When he didn't, she whipped around to unleash her anger when she saw tears fall down his cheeks. Instead of going to comfort him she turned her head and kept walking. _It's his turn to shed tears!_ She screamed in her mind.

Yamato walked out of the hokage's office and headed for his destination. He braced himself for whatever Naruto was going to say about being late. He was surprised to see the hyper- active ninja standing calmly at the opening with no facial expression. He looked more like Sai than Naruto.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?" he asked with curiosity. Naruto turned around and shook his head no. "Okay, then. Where is the rest of the team?" As he finished his sentence, Ino and Shino appeared followed by Neji.

"If we are all here, I would like to head out as soon as possible," Yamato announced to the group.

"Right!" they agreed in unison and they all set off into the forest.

A pink-haired ninja stalked into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as she punched into her pillow. "He is such baka! I can't believe him! He didn't even give me an explanation!" She sighed and rolled over on her side facing a black velvet case with her name engraved at the top. It was the birthday gift that Naruto had given her. She remembered exactly what had happened that night.

_Sakura lounged on the top of her roof as she waited hoped that at least one person would remember her birthday. Naruto didn't even congratulate her on turning nineteen._

"_Sakura?"_

_She turned around to see who had called her name and saw Naruto. He was fiddling with something in his hands and Sakura could tell that he didn't know what to do._

"_Is there something you need?" she asked._

"_Well… I didn't have the chance to um… wish you happy birthday… so um… I um…"_

"_What is it, Naruto?" she demanded but in a kind and gently way._

_Naruto shoved the object in his hands towards her and said, "I got you this for you birthday."_

_The velvet case had a pink bow tied clumsily at the top. She laughed at the thought of Naruto's big hands tying the tiny knot. When she looked inside, she nearly choked Naruto in a tight hug._

"_It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she pinned the broach onto her red dress. It was in the shape of a cherry blossom with petal like ribbons flowing from the center. She laughed again at the sight of Naruto's flushed face._

"_You didn't have to do this Naruto. It's gorgeous and I can't thank you enough for it!" She pulled Naruto in for another hug and gave him a peck on the cheek before climbing in through her bedroom window._

"He didn't run away that time," she stated. "Maybe something really was wrong."

She thought back to the look on his face when he said how it would be harder for both of them. _What did he mean?_ She asked herself. She shook off the memory and was replaced with the image of Naruto crying as she left.

"When he gets back from the mission, I'll apologize," she resolved. "And I'll tell him how I feel," she added as she feel asleep.


End file.
